How to handle a werewolf 101
by StephanieMagi
Summary: Medic schools should really have a subject on handling magical creatures. Specifically a horny werewolf. Ventus would have totally pass that subject with flying colours thanks to Vanitas.
1. Chapter 1

Not many humans know this, but magical creatures do exist and only a few lucky ones are able to have such an encounter with them. This is the story of a werewolf who fell in love with a human.

It all started on a silent night like the ones everyone have when everything is peaceful and quiet as a particular wolf ran through a forest. It was bleeding terribly and heavily injured but it kept running as fast as its legs could.

The wolf that bears the name Vanitas does not have the high rank of the alpha male wolf just for the sake of showing off. It had already memorised every nook and cranny of the forest when it was only an eight year old young wolf and by the time it reaches ten, he had already made a successful kill. So, it was no surprise that it could still be alive even when ambushed by four other alpha wolves all together at once and got away with it.

Until it reached the other side of the forest, then it caught its breath. Its vision started to blur and its whole body ached in pain. The young wolf almost wondered at what had it done to deserve this, but it did not regret anything. So, it embraced the darkness which took over him, preparing itself to die with what is left of its pride as an alpha wolf.

Metal noises woke the wolf up. It opened its eyes and wondered where it was. It was a miracle it could still be opening its eyes and alive. Vanitas heard some humans talking outside as it lay in the cage, bleeding.

"It's very hostile but from what we can see, it is also heavily injured, so it might not be a problem, but it is still necessary to be extra careful."

"Oh, then, I'll try to be as gentle as possible with him. Thanks for the warning."

The second human sounded stupid, but at the same time he has a kind tone. And the usage of 'he' instead of 'it' was almost deceiving but Vanitas is not an idiot. The wolf has seen a lot of double-face who tortures creatures like Vanitas itself for the sake of 'science'. And the alpha will NOT die as an experiment.

The second the metal door clanged once more, the wolf growled very loudly at the incoming person. Only now, it could get a better look at him.

He was a very young-looking person with bright spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes wearing an all-white attire. At first, he look shaken up a little bit, but calmed himself down and walked closer, "Hey, there, my name's Ventus."

That took Vanitas off guard, enough to be less cautious when the boy gave it a warm smile as he crouched down to its eye level, staring at its golden wolf eyes, "I'm gonna help you feel better, okay? I promise, and if you don't feel good, then tell me right away."

This has to be some sort of a joke. No human has ever said such things to Vanitas or its ex-pack members. The wolf just stare back at this bizarre human as he looks around and stroke its fur gently and softly until it ran through a wound and made Vanitas growled in pain, "Okay, guess I'll start here first. Gosh, who did this? It's a pretty deep cut."

'That was where the fucking bitch clawed me' Vanitas thought. A damp cloth was pressed against the wound, making it growl much louder, "Sorry, sorry, just hold on for a second, okay?"

'What in the world is he apologizing for?' Vanitas thought once more. A small jab was stabbed at its wound. It growled some more, but then, the area felt numb, so the black wolf doesn't feel anything, which made the doctor, Ventus's, work easier to clean it and stitch it back to health.

So far, there was no sign of Ventus becoming what Vanitas expect him to. The wolf expected to be cut open, moved around like a ragdoll, nothing like the treatment it is getting at the moment.

Once he was done, he wore a worried look on his face and looked at Vanitas, "Uhm, I hope you won't mind but...I'm going to have to turn you around to treat your lower part of your body, will that be okay?"

Vanitas didn't react to him, almost testing him, wondering what he will do next.

"All right, guess I'll take that as a yes," he put his hands around the wolf's body and slowly turned it upside down. Vanitas growled loudly in pain but Ventus calmed him down so softly, as if a mother was soothing her child, "Shhh, shhh, hold on, just a little bit, bad Ventus for hurting you, shhh..."

The doctor sighed loudly at his accomplished mission, "Okay, good job, I'm proud of you," he smiled at Vanitas before getting back to work, doing the same thing to its other wounds, treating them with great care and attentively. He looked so focus at healing the wolf that it felt so...amazing.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" The blonde human took a water bottle out of his bag and pour it over a small bowl, "You must be thirsty after all that has happened, I even got some food for you."

The bowl was placed on the ground and Ventus waited patiently for Vanitas to take at least a sip out of it. The wolf tried to put its mouth forward, but it felt so painful, that it just ended up growled loudly out of frustration. All those running and trying to get away from the pack _was_ tiring and felt thirsty.

"Oh my, don't tell me you hurt your jaw," he looked so concerned that it confuses Vanitas so much as the doctor slowly ran his hand over his mouth gently. He rummaged through his bag again and took out a few patches, "I hope this can help you."

Slowly, he lifted its head and sat himself down so Vanitas's mouth could rest on his lap. Tilting the wolf's head, Ventus immediately got to work while Vanitas just stared at his face. The human possessed a pair of such crystallite blue eyes that looks almost dreamy and his lips. Don't even let the wolf get started on that.

"There we go, you should feel much better now," and it did. The pain lessened to a little bit of numbness feel but its jaw muscles feel like they were being massaged. All in all, its whole body felt so good that it doesn't want to move at all, especially off of Ventus's lap. His thighs are soft and felt very comfortable.

"I'll just use this syringe to help you drink, okay?" he smiled and fed the wolf one syringe at a time. Vanitas ran its tongue over the syringe countless of time, feeling so grateful. He even fed with a few human foods, which Ventus told him was his lunch food, but he doesn't mind giving Vanitas a portion of it, "you deserve it all that you've been through after all," was what he said.

After that, Vanitas let out a contented growl and closed its eyes. Ventus took this as a sign to stroke the wolf's head soothingly, "You've been through so much, haven't you?"

Vanitas wanted to answer back, that it was almost worth it to go through all those shits, if it could have been taken care by the breathtakingly beautiful and kind doctor again. The blonde silently hummed while the wolf finally analysed his place. From what Vanitas can tell, it is in a zoo or at least a place to put the wild protected animals. It shouldn't be far from the town. Maybe Ventus lives nearby.

Ventus stroke his body until he thought Vanitas went to sleep when it finally closed its eyes, then he gently lifted his head to stand up to leave. He kissed the top of the wolf's head and said softly, "Get well soon, okay?"

Once the gate was closed, Vanitas opened its eyes once again.

* * *

Ventus yawned as he entered his bedroom. He knew that having a shift as a vet would be exhausting but at least he got to see a lot of animals. The dolphins were really cute and the elephant was so friendly. He also remembered the slightly unlucky animals such as the wolf which had a lot of deep cuts around his whole body. It was as if it had been attacked by other wolves or sharp clawed animals or something. Ventus was scared of it at first. A black wolf somehow looks scarier than the one he usually see on the internet, but he managed to treat him anyway, so everything went well.

He hoped the wolf would heal quickly. And with that wish, he prepared to go to sleep. Ventus stripped his pants off, since he doesn't have any air condition machine in the place, it gets quite hot during the night. Also, it has been sort of a habit for him to sleep without his shirt on but pants off. Well, not like he needs to be worried of anyone being comfortable with it. He lives alone after all.

The light was then turned off and he slumped onto the bed, quickly dozing off thanks to his tired body.

A loud knocking sound woke him up. Ventus groaned and lifted his head to look at his clock. 1.30 a.m. Who the hell could be out there…?

Eventually, he forced his sleepy body and brain to get off of the bed and dragged himself to the front door. Unlocking the door, he opened it,

"Mmngh, who is it…?"

"Aren't you one sexy human," a deep and cool voice answered him.

"Mmm okay…" Ventus almost dozed off until the words finally registered into his brain and he opened his eyes wide, "Wait, what?!"

He finally took a good look at his 'visitor' and what a visitor did he have. It was a very, very handsome man with jet black spiky hair and familiar-looking golden eyes. The stranger took the chance of Ventus gaping at him to enter the house as if it were his own home.

Ventus got himself together and locked the front door, then stuttered, "W-whoa, wait! Y-you can't just barge in my house a-after saying….t-that and do we even know each other?!"

"The name's Vanitas," he turned around to face Ventus and smirked, "and yours is Ventus. There you go."

"N-no, that's not enough! I'm pretty sure there are more things needed to be clarified before—

"You're twenty-two years old in five more months, working as an intern right now to become a doctor, studied at Departure medic school and you have the sexiest pair of legs I have ever seen in my entire life, shall I move on or is it still not enough information for you?"

Ventus blushed a deep red. No one really said that he was attractive at all, "I still don't know who you are, though!? And how do you even know all these things about me? Hell, how do you even know me?!"

"I'm the wolf you treated this morning, of course. That should explain all of your questions," he said it nonchalantly with both of his hands in his pockets.

… "Ohh, right…that makes perfectly NO SENSE AT ALL!"

"Gosh, if you want proof then just tell me where I can change to my wolf form to show you," he began to look at the doors.

"Uhhm… just like that? No 'I can't tell you, yet, you have to trust me for now' or 'you'll find out in time' kind of stuffs?"Ventus asked. It always seems to be the appropriate reply according to the movies…

"Well, you're basically already involved in the whole wolf pack thing, so why bother beating around the bush?" he walked towards a door.

"What?! What do you mean I'm involved in the whole wolf pack thing?" Ventus followed the stranger(?) who already entered a room and closed the door, specifically, his bedroom.

"I'm kind of a traitor against my pack for doing something against the pack rules and they're supposed to kill me and damn almost succeeded but you saved me and treated me back to full health, so they're definitely pissed at you as well right now," he answered from behind the door.

"B-but I wasn't even the one who found you! I...I-I just did what the zookeeper told me to!" Ventus reasoned in an almost desperate manner. If everything the stranger told was true, t-then…

"Yeah, well, they're even more messed up than I am, so since both of us are being targeted by them, you might as well let me live here so I can protect you in return for the hospitality. And don't worry, I'll be damned if I let anything happen to your sexy legs."

Ventus stared at the wall unbelievably, "Y-you're kidding me…I have to live with a…a supposed werewolf who wants me for my body or I'll be killed…?"

"Not 'supposed', Ventus. 'Is' would be the right word," the door opened and revealed the same black wolf the blonde treated earlier that day. Ventus's mouth became wide open and he came to a realization that yes, this is happening and very much real but no normal person could take in everything in at once, so he fainted.

* * *

Woooo my first fiction series :D Please review of anything I can do to improve it from error grammars to whatever you think it can be done better, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hnghh…" Ventus groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times at the sight of his dressing table as he recalled what might…have…actually really happened last night, 'it was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream…'

He looked down and saw a hand over his waist, then bit his lip, '…so I guess I _am_ going to be living with a werewolf who wants me for my body, so he can protect me from his psycho wolf pack killing me… _How am I supposed to just accept that like it's nothing?! I never prepared myself for this; medic school never prepared me for this! _They should really have a subject or an instruction manual on what to do if you ever encounter a supernatural being…'

Something behind Ventus suddenly moved, reminding him that said werewolf is sleeping right behind him and is most probably waking up. Hot breath was on his ear instantly, and a deep voice whispered, "Good morning, Ventus."

"A-ah, good morning…" he stuttered as the hand on his waist held him tighter, "Uhm, how did I end up here…? I don't remember making it to my bed…"

"I brought you here, of course," Vanitas answered while nuzzling into Ventus's hair, "you smell good."

"Do you have a nose infection? Because I literally had to go through thousands of poops to treat other animals after you, yesterday, and I only took 5 seconds under the shower before going to sleep," the blonde wondered, more of hoping that the werewolf would stop smelling him already. This is really weird…

"Infection, huh?" in an instant, Ventus gasped as he was turned around and up. Luckily, he managed to prop his elbows before collapsing onto Vanitas's chest, "Maybe I do. How 'bout you give me a quick check-up. I could still be very sick from yesterday."

"U-uh…uhm…" he gaped and flushed red. No one has ever been so…flirty with him. More like no one had ever felt the need to flirt with him at all. This is all so new and he doesn't know what to do in this situation, "I-I don't know, uhm, well, I always skip the questions on nasal structures, s-so…" Ventus answered lamely. The wolf's smirk and stare seems so intense.

"Fine by me, you can skip that to the problem I'm having….right…now…" the black haired man brought his hands and held Ventus's head, over his ear, almost taking an instant effect on just melting the blonde away.

Ventus released a shaky breath and let himself swept away by some sort of pheromone the wolf was giving off, then slowly brought his body closer. He closed his eyes and but lets his mouth gaping to Vanitas's readied lips but then then a loud ringing sound suddenly went off. It was the alarm.

It also went Vanitas cursing at the ruined moment and Ventus flustering to get up quickly, "Uh-oh. It's already 6.30, I have to get ready to the hospital. Uhm, you can go back to sleep, I guess… Can I trust you not to turn out to be a thief who'll steal all my stuffs away?"

Vanitas sat up and quickly pulled the blonde, who was still straddling, into a quick firm surprise kiss and pulled back, "The only thing I want to steal from you would be your virginity and heart, so no worries. I'll be here where you want me to or tell you what, I'll even walk you to the hospital."

The kiss left Ventus paralyzed once more until he regained his senses and stuttered, "O-okay…" before clutching his necessities and went to the toilet. Closing the door behind him, he cove red his quivering lips with his hand, 'T-that was…my first kiss… I sorta expected it to be with a normal human girl after our date or something but…_ ah, I don't know what to think!'_

He turned the shower on and drenched himself with cold water, 'He even said straight out that he wants my virginity… I'm even more scared now, putting aside the fact that he might eat me… but it seems that he likes my legs…?_' _Looking over his legs, Ventus really couldn't see what's so attractive about his normal-looking legs.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Vanitas continued lying down on the bed. He was too tired yesterday night and immediately dozed off. Now, he could finally take in Ventus's scent properly. He wants to burn this sensation into his skin so that he will never forget it, 'mmm he really do smell good…'

The wolf could not believe his fate at all. It's already a given that his saviour is beautiful but when he found out that Ventus have such amazing sexy legs yesterday night, he was more than overjoyed. Everything about the blonde seems so perfect; as if too good to be true, but based on those reactions he was giving, it does not seems like Ventus have any existing love life at all. It's so weird, 'What idiot doesn't _want_ those sexy legs? I haven't seen his ass yet, but I'm sure they're damn nice. Well, more for me. Wouldn't want anyone else having 'em.'

He heard the sound of a door unlocking and opened but the bathroom door is still shut. Maybe there's another door led to another room. Vanitas just raised a brow, 'Smart kid. I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back if I see him all wet and shirtless.'

The wolf could imagine perfectly how the blonde human's smooth skin would glisten underneath the shower-aaand he got a boner, 'Okay, just think of something gross. Sora being annoying? Disgusting. Okay, done… now what. Should I go see him? Don't want to scare him anymore than I did already…'

The door swung open revealing a fully hospital uniform clothed Ventus, peeking from the door, "Uhm, since I'm kind of late for my shift at the hospital, is it okay if we stop by a café for breakfast? That is, if you're fine with taking a shower later."

"As long as I don't smell like shit to you, not a problem," Vanitas stood up.

Ventus handed over a pile of clothes, "Uhm here. The clothes you're wearing looks like they could tear any minute, so you can borrow mine in the meantime."

"Well, I found them in the zoo's janitor room, so that makes sense," he thanked anyone who is listening to him right now for being able to wear _his_ human's shirt. That's right; Ventus is _his_. Just like a wolf that had mark its prey, except Ventus isn't just any prey. He is Vanitas's precious human.

After the wolf put on the clothes, which the blonde immediately ran away from his nudity, '_how cute,_' they exited the house together and walked across the small town peacefully. They didn't say anything throughout the walk at first and Vanitas just looked around with curious eyes while following the blonde's footsteps.

"Have you ever been to a town before?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, a few times, but I've never been to this one, particularly," he replied without looking back.

"I-I see…" and just like that, the conversation ended and it became silent between them once more. Ventus would have expected the wolf to be asking him a lot of questions about himself after that bold confession, 'Guess I was wrong. _Maybe he's lying_, I mean, he couldn't have been serious about liking me so suddenly, that's ridiculous. Should I find him another place to live, after all?'

Ventus's whole body was jerked backwards by an arm around his waist. He turned his head around to face Vanitas, "What are you doing?"

"Make use of your pretty face and look in front of you," he said with a hint of angry tone.

He blinked at was surprised at the fast-moving cars passing by directly in front of him. So, lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice he almost crossed the road…and get run over by a dozen vehicles, "….ouh…"

"Are you always this absent-minded?"

"Uhm, not really, I was just thinking, actually, uh, thanks," Ventus starts feeling uncomfortable at the anger radiating from Vanitas, so he tried to change topic, "Hey, look, there's the café I was talking about, c'mon."

He took the werewolf's hand and walked a little faster. Fortunately, Vanitas didn't resist much and walked behind silently. The café is a small white-painted building and looks pretty much just like other cafes but what makes it Ventus's favourite café is because it has not overly expensive menu and adorable pets such as rabbits, cats and dogs available.

"Hey, Ven's here!" someone from the counter greeted him and Ventus greeted back, not realizing that Vanitas had moved his hand to hold Ventus's hand properly and comfortably, "Aren't you a little late, today?"

"It was kind of a hectic morning, the usual for me and…uhm," he turned to Vanitas, "You can take a look at the menu and order anything just… not so expensive…"

The wolf grunted and looked over it, "I don't really care about anything as long as there's meat…"

"You can take the chicken if you want. It's quite filling," he suggested.

"Sure then, one of that and I don't really care about water as well."

"O-kay!" the cashier said, already pressing the buttons on his machine, "the usual for Ven and today's special for his boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" Ventus look back with wide eyes while Vanitas was instead thinking of how lucky it is that the simple dish he chose was today's special.

"Seriously, Ven? You still can't say no especially since you're still holding hands until now," he pointed out.

The blonde finally realized it and wanted to pull out but…he don't want to anger the wolf anymore, "Uhm, we're not dating, he's just a friend—

"Yeah, we're dating and he's mine."

Everyone went silent for a moment while Ventus's face turns a deep shade of red. The cashier suddenly laughed out loud, "Ah, you guys are so cute, all right. Anyway, it's 19.50 altogether."

Both of them let go of each other's hands at the same time, so Ventus could take out his money and pay the bills, "All right, thank you- and they'll be ready in a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, you can go check your babies."

"O-ohkay, thanks," he said, and was about to just walk away but ugh that nagging feeling to lead the way to the werewolf who have no idea where he is…so he tugged Vanitas's wrist once more. Also, the thought of looking at the pets once more made the feeling of uneasiness go away.

"Babies?"

"He was just referring to the animals," Ven smiled and they took a seat next to each other. The place is not crowded since it's still way too early and most of the animals are still asleep in their shed.

"Oh, you come here everyday?" Vanitas leaned back on his chair.

"Well, usually when I don't have time to make food or I get a little lazy, and sometimes whenever I feel stuffy in the house, I'd come here and see the animals. I also kind of became their vet," and by stuffy, he meant alone. It wasn't that hard to decode.

Vanitas just replied with, "I see…" and went silent as he observed the café once more. There's that awkward silent once more. Ven hate situations like this. It made him feel like he has done something wrong and feels guilty, 'It couldn't be…that he's still angry about just now? But, there wasn't even anything to get worked up on! He could not have been angry just because I…almost got into an accident…' he frowned.

The wolf noticed this and looked at him softly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hmn? O-oh, nothing, I'm fine…are you…still angry?" Ventus asked.

"I was but not anymore. Can't seem to stay angry at you for long, just don't scare me like that again."

Ventus's heart fluttered at that reply, "I…I scared you?"

"Of course, didn't I already tell you that I'm staying with you to protect you? It'll all be a damned waste if you end up in a car crash," he said sternly.

"I-I…well," Ven looked away, "I thought that…maybe…uhm…you'd prefer if you could be somewhere more…comfortable…"

They stayed silent since Peter brought their foods and drinks. Ven thanked and helped him, which gives Vanitas time to think. Usually the female werewolves or humans wouldn't say another word once he gave them the green light but Ventus is filled with so much hesitation and doubt and is so fragile. The wolf really doesn't want Ven to run away from him.

Once that cashier guy left, he held Ventus's hand carefully, "Ventus, I'll say this as many times as I need to. You saved my life and I've fallen so much for your kindness and beauty. Now, I want to protect you from any harm's way forever, if I must. Is that clear?"

At first Ven didn't do anything. Then, his face poofed back into a much deeper shade of red than previously, 'T-that was…I'm pretty sure that came straight out from a love storybook…but…the way he said it… He sounded so serious and original..."

When he realized he was just staring back and gaping, Ven shook his head a little and pursed his lips, trying to think of a reply, but in the end, he couldn't think of any to match Vanitas's …sweet declaration, "O-ok…"

Vanitas smiled, "We should finish this up, aren't you late for your shift?"

"Yeah but…I really wanted to show you the animals…" Ven half pouted and half smiled.

"Don't worry, we've got a lot of time to do that in the future."

* * *

...There's probably going to be a lot of errors in this since I didn't check it much. D= bad auther.

If anyone can't tell by now, I really like cheesy fluffy shits. Now, if only I can write smut...any tips?


End file.
